


The Triumph of One over Five

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Hope for S6, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: Five times Carrie could hardly bear what she saw in the glass and one time she couldn’t stop looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 300 word fic as per the challenge issued by the fabulous FrangipaniFlower on LJ many moons ago ♥

**_Disgust_ **

She was going to be late. She dampened a cloth to scrub away the traces of last night as best she could, her eyes barely meeting those in the mirror before they turned to the heavens. She slipped off the ring she wore to protect herself from all it promised.

 

*

**_Despair_ **

She paused to touch up her lipstick, the sequins on her blouse shining like diamonds in the reflected lamplight. She bowed her head as she considered there might be a better way to escape from herself and the consequences of her actions.

 

*

**_Dissociation_ **

She watched the blood gradually disappear from the side of her face. She tucked her emotions back in place, reapplied her war paint, smoothed her hair. She barely noticed it was another out of body experience, like everything these days.

 

*    

**_Dissolution_ **

She gripped the basin, struggling to breathe, begging for salvation. She turned her back on her reflection and stood, trying to hold herself together as the façade of her carefully constructed new life began to crumble around her.

 

*

**_Devastation_ **

She collapsed onto the tiles, her hands pressed against the wall of the chamber as she beheld the worst of her regrets, the greatest of her sins. She turned her head, wracked by guilt and sorrow, not daring to believe there might be a glimmer of hope.  

 

*

**_Devotion_ **

She peered through the fish eye lens in her front door, despite the fact that she recognised the quiet knock. She stood transfixed for a moment, allowing herself to feel the now familiar surge of gratitude, love, hope.

“Quinn,” she breathed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 300 word fic is a great way for newbies to ease into writing or for anyone to test drive an idea or a new style. Why not challenge yourself? ♥


End file.
